


The Spirit of Vengeance

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Sibling Miklan (Fire Emblem), Exorcisms, Ghosts, Miklan Being an Asshole (Fire Emblem), Possession, Vengeful Miklan, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Miklan possessed Felix and attempted to murder Sylvain.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 15. Into the UnknownPossession/Magical Healing
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Miklan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Spirit of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains Possession and Attempted Murder.  
> Here is my ghost story as I would like to call it.

Felix was minding his own business at the training grounds late in the evening. To him it was a great time to train because he would not be interrupted by people who wanted to chat with him. But then he heard a noise. It was not footsteps, but Felix heard a gusty whistling sound. At first, he dismissed it as the wind, but each time he heard that noise, it had gotten louder and closer. Felix turned around from his training dummy and looked around with his sword at the ready. The Fraldarius heir let out a low growl and yelled, “If you’re trying to prank me then knock it off! You’re interrupting my training!”

_‘Oh, am I now?’_ A creepy echoing voice spoke to him.

Felix grunted as he glared directly at where the voice came from, only to see no one here. His teeth were clenched together, and sword was ready to strike as he looked around the area.

“Show yourself!” Felix snarled. “If you have no business here then go away!”

A menacing laugh was booming throughout the training grounds.

_‘But I just got here.’_ The eerie voice spoke. _‘And your sword and that sharp tongue doesn’t scare me.’_

Felix continued to snarl as he scanned the area for a suspicious individual.

“Where are you? What do you want?” He was starting impatient. “Show yourself, you coward!”

Another wave of maniacal laughter boomed the area as the sinister voice said, _‘I am not physically here, Fraldarius. You, and that bratty brother of mine, killed me when I became that monster.’_

Felix widened his eyes as he remembered whose voice it belonged to. But he did not want to believe it because he was sure the dead could not speak to him. Felix shook his head as he assumed that his mind was playing tricks on him. He continued to strike the training dummy before the voice could chat with him again.

_‘Ignoring me wouldn’t make me go away, brat.’_

Annoyance was written over Felix’s face as he continued to ignore and slash at the training dummy.

_‘I have a task for you, and I want you to deliver it.’_ The voice pressed on.

Felix continued the resist the ghostly presence, but his frustration was gaining fiercer by the second.

_‘I need you to kill my brother.’_ The voice finally confirmed.

“Urgh, Shut up! You’re dead! You shouldn’t be talking!” Felix growled in frustration. “And I’m NOT killing Sylvain!”

The swordsman stopped beating up the training dummy as he shook his head. He thought that he was hearing Miklan’s voice because he was tired. Felix returned the training sword back to the weapons rack before he could head to his dorm room. Before he could leave the training grounds, the malevolent presence of Miklan dashed at him. The chilling force had stopped Felix in his tracks, which made him struggle to move forward.

_‘I wasn’t asking you to do it.’_ Miklan spoke. _‘You are going to do it, even if I have to take over your body.”_

“N-no… I won’t let you…” Felix growled as he attempted to fight off the malevolent force. “Let… me… go…”

_‘Not a chance.’_ Miklan replied. _‘Once I’ve taken over your body, Sylvain will be nothing more than a corpse.’_

“There… is no way… I’ll let you…”

_‘You really are a stubborn brat, aren’t you?’_ Miklan mused. _‘You can’t resist me forever. No matter how much you fight, I will linger. Soon you will no longer be in control as my soul takes it’s course.’_

Felix was clutching his head as he got down on his knees, until he felt… nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was almost as if the malevolent spirit simply disappeared. Felix did not know what just happened, but he shrugged it off as if that experience was nothing. He got back to his feet and headed to his dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

During an auxiliary mission, the Blue Lions were sent to the Kleiman Mountains to take down some bandits. Felix was fighting side by side with Sylvain as they struck down the thugs. For a split second, the navy haired teen felt a tingling sensation in his muscles. Without any other warning, Felix’s body uncontrollably moved on its own and his sword arm was about to strike Sylvain. The redhead turned around in time and hesitantly blocked his friend’s attack with his lance. He was shocked at Felix’s assault and continued to prevent his friend from striking him down.

“Felix, what has gotten into you?!” Sylvain yelled. “Why are you attacking me?”

Felix attempted to hold back his urge to attack his friend, but his body fought against him.

_‘You must follow through, Fraldarius.’_ Miklan’s voice spoke within the navy haired student’s mind. _‘I will not rest until this brat is dead!’_

Felix continued to fight back as he dropped his sword and clutched his head with his hands.

“G-Get… out… of… my… head…!” he growled as he swatted down to his knees.

“F-Felix? Are you alright?” Sylvain asked in concern as he watched his friend struggle.

“S-Sylvain…” Felix managed to look at the redhead with one amber eye during his fight, and then he weakly cried out, “R-run…”

“Wh-what?!” Sylvain freakishly asked as he attempted to grab a hold of his friend’s shoulders. But before he could get closer to Felix, the navy hair swordsman picked up his sword and slashed at the redhead. Sylvain hardly had the time to dodge. When he jumped back, the sword managed to nick him across the chess. It was not a deep cut, but it was enough to make him bleed. Sylvain clutched at his chest as he watched his childhood friend cautiously. He noticed that Felix was glaring at him intensely and his sword arm was ready to strike. Without any warning, the navy haired student uncontrollably attacked the redhead, who quickly use his lance to block every blow. Sylvain noticed how fast and aggressive his friend was striking. He knew he could not block Felix forever, so Sylvain countered by hitting his friend with the butt of his lance and then he retreated. He quickly got onto his horse before Felix could recover and galloped towards Dimitri and the professor.

“Professor, Dimitri, I need your help!” Sylvain anxiously informed. “Felix is trying to kill me, and I don’t know what’s wrong with him!”

“WHAT?!” Both Byleth and Dimitri exclaimed in unison and then they saw Felix charging down a hill and headed his way to Sylvain. They noticed the navy haired student was armed with a sword, and his face was filled with bloodthirst. Dimitri did not waste any time as he intersected Felix from getting closer to Sylvain. He blocked the swordsman’s strike with his lance as the two glared at each other.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way, Prince of Faerghus!” Felix growled. “You’re not the one I want!”

“Felix, what is the matter with you?” Dimitri asked in a serious tone. “I don’t want to fight you either, but why attack Sylvain?”

“None of your damn business!” Felix retorted. “That brat is going to die, whether I die with this host or not!”

The navy haired student tried to run pass obstacle, but Dimitri intercepted again.

“You’re not making any sense, Felix!” Dimitri yelled. “What do you mean by host?”

Felix growled and warned, “If you keep getting in my way, I will have to KILL you!”

“Very well…” Dimitri spoke lowly as he continued to defend. “Well I guess you give me NO choice!”

The prince deflected Felix’s blow, which made the swordsman to temporarily lose balance. Dimitri then took the opportunity to grab Felix by arm, twisted it behind him and pinned him to the ground. The navy haired student struggled to break free from the prince’s grasp, but he was much too powerful. Felix then glared up at Sylvain and yelled, “I’ll get you, you little brat! I’ll get you! Whether I am this Fraldarius brat or anyone else, I will kill you! You took EVERYTHING from me!”

Sylvain widened his eyes at Felix’s words. They did not sound like anything the Fraldarius would say to him. The words he had spoken also sounded utterly ridiculous. _‘Whether I am this Fraldarius brat or not’_? Who would even speak like that? But when Sylvain pondered on the words that Felix said to him, he had a theory on _who_ would speak him like that. The threatening of his life, being in the body of someone else. It was not something Sylvain wanted to believe, but when he looked down at Felix with horrific eyes as he asked, “M-Miklan?”

“That’s right, baby brother.” Felix, who was being possessed by Miklan, replied with a sadistic smirk on his face. “I will not rest until I end you. Even if it takes me several bodies to get to you.”

“What the hell?” Dimitri glared down at his possessed friend. “You monster! How dare you possess a close friend of ours? That is the most cowardly thing you ever done!”

“Close friend?” Miklan mockingly asked as he barked out a laugh. “This little brat kept resenting you and referred to you as a wild boar.”

Dimitri was about to retort but could not think of a way to counter that statement.

“Miklan, let Felix go!” Sylvain challenged.

“Or what? You already taken everything from me. I don’t even have a physical body of my own.” Miklan taunted. “If you really want to get rid of me, you will have to kill your friend. But for now, he is mine for the taking.

Byleth came up to her possessed student with rope and tied up his wrists with the help from Dimitri.

“What the hell are you doing, bitch?” Miklan snapped at her. “Do you always tie up your students when they misbehave?”

“No, I only tie them up for dire purposes.” Byleth replied before she faced Dimitri. “Keep him at bay. I am going to get Mercedes.”

Despite Felix being tied up, Dimitri kept a firm grip on him, so he would not wiggle away. Both the prince and Sylvain had to suffer from Miklan’s ranting until Byleth had returned with Mercedes. The blonde woman with amethyst eyes approached Felix to examine him. She saw that the navy haired student was uncharacteristically glaring at Sylvain as he viciously struggled within Dimitri’s grasp.

“I know I’ve told many ghost stories, but I never seen anything like this.” Mercedes stated.

“Would you be able to purge Miklan’s soul from Felix?” Dimitri asked.

“Well, I do have this one dispossession spell, but I fear it might damage Felix’s soul as well.” Mercedes replied. “We might need to take him back to Lady Rhea.”

“If that is the case…” Dimitri stood up from the ground and haul Felix over his shoulder. “I’ll rush over to her and see what she could do.”

The prince carried a struggling, possessed Felix over to his horse, mounted it and then galloped his way to Garreg Mach Monastery.

* * *

“Prince Dimitri, what brings you here?” Rhea asked in concern.

“It’s Felix.” Dimitri replied as he held a bounded, possessed Felix before her. “Miklan had managed to possess his body and wants to kill Sylvain.”

“Hmm.” Rhea examined the navy haired boy and read the face of anguish. “Bring him up to my room. I’ll take care of him from there.”

Dimitri obeyed as he followed the archbishop up to the third story and into her chambers. Rhea told Dimitri to place Felix on the lounging chair that was by the foot of her bed, so he did as she asked. The archbishop approached the struggling, possessed student as she used her white magic to purge Miklan’s soul.

“Evil spirit within this child! Return to the internal flames where you belong!” She chanted.

Miklan felt the white magic burning his soul. He screamed out in agony until Felix’s body laid limp on the sofa. Rhea had stopped as she stared down at the young Fraldarius.

“Is he alright?” Dimitri asked.

“He will be fine.” Rhea replied as she stroked Felix’s unconscious head. “Felix just needs plenty of rest and he’ll be able to attend classes in no time.”

“Ah, that’s a relief.” Dimitri smiled and bowed at the archbishop. “I’ll inform the professor and everyone.”

Rhea smiled back before she dismissed him.


End file.
